


Soldier Jim

by KimberlyFDR



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's muses as a young man, discarded for being different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Jim

We live through the eyes  
Of those around us.  
We suffer their lies  
With no outward fuss.

Inside us, though, we're  
Fragile and broken.  
Never showing fear,  
Just keeping it in.

I lived with the thought  
That I was a freak,  
Punished whenever caught  
Using gifts of the weak.

I was indeed odd,  
My father assured,  
And I cursed my god  
For not being cured.

Maybe mom wouldn't  
Have left us alone,  
But she just couldn't  
Handle me at home.

It was best for all  
When I left that place.  
And answered the call  
Of an Army base.

No longer a freak,  
But a soldier more.  
But still, in my sleep,  
Fighting personal wars.


End file.
